1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermoplastic resin type adhesive composition and a method of using the adhesive composition. More particularly, the invention relates to an adhesive composition comprising post-chlorinated polyethylene and polyvinyl chloride and also to a heat sealing method for polyvinyl chloride and olefinic polymer using the adhesive composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional adhesive compositions are generally classified into a thermoplastic resin-type adhesive, a thermosetting resintype adhesive, a rubber-type adhesive, and a natural adhesive. Strictly speaking, the natural adhesive can be included in the above three-kinds of adhesives from the viewpoint of the chemical structure but for the sake of convenience, the natural adhesive is classified as above. The above-described three kinds of adhesives other than the natural adhesive are prepared synthetically and hence there are many types of adhesives within each class of these adhesives.
Furthermore, in practically using such adhesives, they are used individually or as a mixture of two or three kinds of adhesives. Moreover, they are frequently used as a mixture thereof with such additives as solvents, fillers, extenders, etc.
Accordingly, the kinds of adhesives are almost innumerable with each having different properties and they are used for their own individual purposes. In other words, no such single universal type adhesive is known which can be used for all purposes. In fact the most suitable adhesive for the specific purpose is used from a practical standpoint.